AAC Netheravon
| used = 1913- | elevation-f = | elevation-m = 135 | coordinates = | latd = 51 | latm = 14 | lats = 38 | latNS = N | longd= 001 | longm= 45 | longs= 47 | longEW= W | coordinates_type = airport | coordinates_region = GB | pushpin_map = Wiltshire | pushpin_label = AAC Netheravon | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Wiltshire | website = | r1-number = 00/00 | r1-length-f = 0 | r1-length-m = 0 | r1-surface = Asphalt | r2-number = 00/00 | r2-length-f = 0 | r2-length-m = 0 | r2-surface = Asphalt | r3-number = 00/00 | r3-length-f = 0 | r3-length-m = 0 | r3-surface = Asphalt | stat-year = | stat1-header = | stat1-data = | stat2-header = | stat2-data = | footnotes = }} AAC Netheravon is a Army Air Corps base located northeast of Amesbury, Wiltshire, England and southeast of Devizes, Wiltshire. It is currently home to 7 Regiment AAC(Volunteers). History No. 1 Flying Training School On 15 May 1919 No. 8 Training Depot Station turned into No. 8 Training Squadron which then turned into the Netheravon Flying School on 29 July 1919 and finally into No. 1 Flying Training School on 23 December 1919. During the Second World War on 1 September 1939 the school was renamed No. 1 Service Flying Training School but was disbanded on 7 March 1942. First World War The following units were based at Netheravon at during this time: * No. 1 Squadron RAF. * No. 3 Squadron RAF. * No. 4 Squadron RAF. * No. 7 Squadron RAF. * No. 10 Squadron RAF. * No. 11 Squadron RAF. * No. 12 Squadron RAF. * No. 19 Squadron RAF. * No. 20 Squadron RAF. * No. 21 Squadron RAF. * No. 26 Squadron RAF. * No. 32 Squadron RAF. * No. 42 Squadron RAF. * No. 43 Squadron RAF. * No. 48 Squadron RAF. * No. 66 Squadron RAF. * No. 72 Squadron RAF. * No. 97 Squadron RAF. * No. 115 Squadron RAF. * No. 207 Squadron RAF. * No. 215 Squadron RAF. * No. 3 Reserve Aeroplane Squadron. * No. 7 Reserve Aeroplane Squadron. * No. 7 Reserve Squadron. * No. 7 Training Squadron. * No. 8 Reserve Aeroplane Squadron. * No. 8 Reserve Squadron. * No. 12 Training Depot Station. * No. 59 Training Squadron. * 104th Aero Squadron. * No. 70 Training Squadron. * No. 71 Training Squadron. * No. 74 Training Squadron. * No. 92 (Canadian) Reserve Squadron. Inter war years The following units were based at Netheravon at during this time: * No. 13 Squadron RAF. * No. 33 Squadron RAF. * No. 35 Squadron RAF. * No. 52 Squadron RAF. * No. 57 Squadron RAF. * No. 99 Squadron RAF. * No. 142 Squadron RAF. * No. 208 Squadron RAF. Second World War The following units were based at Netheravon at during this time: * No. 295 Squadron RAF. * No. 296 Squadron RAF. * No. 297 Squadron RAF. * No. 38 Wing RAF. * No. 38 Group Communications Flight. * Air Transport Tactical Development Unit. * Transport Command Development Unit. * Transport Support Practice Camp. * Operational and Refresher Training Unit. * School of Air Transport. Post war The following unit was based at Netheravon at during this time: * No. 187 Squadron RAF. * VISTRE Flight. Army Air Corps use The following units were based at Netheravon at some point under the command of the AAC: * No. 653 Squadron AAC. * No. 656 Squadron AAC. * No. 658 Squadron AAC. * No. 663 Squadron AAC. * No. 666 Squadron AAC. Units The following units were based at Netheravon at some point: * 800 Naval Air Squadron. * 801 Naval Air Squadron. * 802 Naval Air Squadron. * 803 Naval Air Squadron. * 822 Naval Air Squadron. * No. 1 Heavy Glider Maintenance Unit. * No. 2 Flight RAF. * No. 235 Maintenance Unit RAF. * No. 1333 Transport Support Training Unit RAF. * No. 1677 (TT) Flight RAF. * Heavy Glider Maintenance Unit. * Joint Services Parachuting Centre. * Royal Artillery Aero Club. * Southern Command (AGA) Gliding Club. Current use The site is now home to No. 7 Regiment AAC (Volunteers). See also * List of former Royal Air Force stations * List of airfields of the Army Air Corps (United Kingdom) References Citations Bibliography * }} * }} Category:Army Air Corps airfields Category:Royal Air Force stations in England Category:Royal Air Force stations of World War II in the United Kingdom Category:Military units and formations established in 1941